general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Baldwin (Kin Shriner)
1997-2004, 2007-08, | first = 1965 (on GH) | last = | status = Recurring | cause = | creator = Frank and Doris Hursley | introducer = James Young (1965, 1969) Tom Donovan (1977) Gloria Monty (1987) Wendy Riche (1997) Jill Farren Phelps (2007) Frank Valentini (2013) | books = | spinoffs = Port Charles | image1 = File:Kin_Shriner.jpg | caption1 = Kin Shriner as Scott Baldwin | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Baldwin | nickname = Scotty | alias = | gender = Male | born = 1959 (revised to 1956) | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Lawyer District Attorney | title = | residence = Metro Court Hotel 1420 Quartz Ln, Rm 403Showed on July 22, 2014 Port Charles, New York | parents = DV Bordisso Meg Bentley (both deceased) Lloyd Bentley (former legal; deceased) Lee Baldwin (adoptive) Gail Baldwin (adoptive step) | siblings = Brooke Bentley (adoptive paternal half; deceased)Scott believed his father to be Lloyd Bentley, but it was actually David Bordisso. Brooke was Lloyd's daughter and Meg's step-daughter. | spouse = Laura Webber (1979-81; divorced) Susan Moore (1982-83; widowed) Dominique Stanton (1992-93; widowed) Lucy Coe (1999-00; divorced) Laura Webber (2013; divorced) | romances = Rhonda Wexler (lovers) Bobbie Spencer (engaged; lovers) Heather Webber (lovers) Jacqueline Hayes (lovers; deceased) Laura Templeton (lovers) Tracy Quartermaine (lovers) Jessica Holmes (lovers; deceased) Katherine Bell (engaged; deceased) Eve Lambert (lovers; deceased) Lucy Coe (affair; 2013-14) | children = Robert Frank (with Heather) Karen Wexler (with Rhonda; deceased) Logan Hayes (with Jacqueline; deceased) Unnamed son (with Lucy; miscarriage) Serena Baldwin (with Dominique) Christina Baldwin (adoptive, with Lucy) | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = Tom Baldwin (adoptive paternal) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Tom Hardy (adoptive paternal) Tommy Hardy (adoptive paternal once removed, via Tom) | relatives = |color = #000066 |color text = white }} Scott "Scotty" Baldwin (né Bentley) is a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the adoptive son of Lee Baldwin. Scott has been portrayed by Kin Shriner since 1977. Storylines |-|1960s-80s= In 1965, young Scotty Bentley came to Port Charles with his mom Meg and teenage half-sister Brooke after their father Lloyd died. Meg started dated Dr. Noel Clinton, but when Noel left Meg to marry her step-daughter Brooke, she was devastated. She turned to Lee Baldwin, and he helped her through the ordeal. Lee and Meg were married in 1966,and Lee adopted Scotty, making him a Baldwin. In 1970, Brooke's marriage to Noel had broken up and Brooke came to live with Lee and Meg. Meg was diagnosed with breast cancer and had a mastectomy. She then grew insecure of her appearance and became jealous of Brooke's looks. Meg suffered a nervous breakdown from her jealousy and depression and Lee was forced to have her committed to an institution. In 1971, Meg was released and came home, but suffered from severe hypertension. Dr. Lesley Williams was assigned to her case. Meg became jealous of Lesley and began to think that she was trying to get into Lee's bed. During an argument with Lee, Meg died of a stroke. Scotty later left Port Charles to go to law school. When he returned, he got a job at General Hospital, where he met Laura Webber. They fell in love and eventually married. Laura then began working at the Campus Disco, where she met shady Luke Spencer. Luke became obsessed with Laura and raped her. Even though Luke had raped her, Laura fell in love with him and ran away with him. She then divorced Scotty, fewer than two years into their marriage. At Luke and Laura's wedding in 1981, Scotty caught the bouquet and announced that he was contesting his divorce from Laura. After his breakup with Laura, Scott had several brief relationships. While still reeling over the divorce, Scotty ran into Heather Webber, who had recently escaped from Pine Circle Sanitarium. The two shared a few drinks and had a one-night-stand at Kelly's diner, which resulted in a son, Franco. Heather never told Scotty she was pregnant and hid her pregnancy. Once their son was born, Heather sold him to a nurse Betsy Frank. After that night Heather and Scotty went their separate ways until they resumed a sexual relationship months later, however Scotty didn't learn that Heather had given birth to his child until years later. In 1982, he married Susan Moore so that he could get her son Jason's trust fund. After Susan was murdered, and Jason went to live with his father Alan Quartermaine and step-mother Monica, Scott left town. Scott returned in 1987 when he helped destroy Bobbie Spencer's marriage to Jake Meyer and they dated briefly. |-|1990s= Scott then had an affair with Lucy Coe while she was married to Alan Quartermaine. After Lucy left town, Scott married Dominique Stanton, who was the love of his life. Lucy later came back to town and Dominique developed an inoperable brain tumor. Dominique and Scott desperately wanted a child, and Lucy agreed to carry their child for them. After Dominique had died, Lucy gave birth to Scott and Dominique's daughter, Serena. Then, after an ill-advised engagement to Katherine Bell, Scott took Serena and moved to Canada. Scott returned to Port Charles in 1997 when Serena had been kidnapped. He accused Lucy of kidnapping her since she had such a strong attachment to her. He soon realized that Lucy was not the kidnapper though, and they teamed up to find who was. The real kidnapper turned out to be Dominique's uncle Rex Stanton, who wanted Serena's trust fund. The kidnappers' payment instructions were for Scott to buy five million dollars in jewels and have them sewn onto a ball gown. Lucy dropped the jeweled gown into a dumpster and Dominique's half-sister Danielle, who was Rex's unwilling accomplice, retrieved it. Scott and Serena were then reunited. But Scott still wanted to know who had kidnapped Serena. So Rex fabricated evidence to frame Scott as the kidnapper. He then drugged Scott to make him appear to be an unfit father. Scott was arrested and Rex and Danielle moved to gain custody of Serena. Scott got out on bail and was only allowed supervised visits with his daughter. Danielle then finally told Scott the truth, but she died in a car accident soon after. So Scott's friends came up with a plan in which Kevin Collins and Lucy would pretend to break up so that Lucy could charm her way into Rex's confidence. But Lucy's plan was taking too long, so Kevin, Jake Marshak, Scott, Eve Lambert, and Lucy devised another plan. This time, they would make Rex think that Danielle wasn't dead and that they had been keeping her alive in the catacombs. Their scheme worked, and Rex was ultimately arrested. After Serena was home safely and recovered, Scott began dating Eve Lambert. Lucy became extremely jealous of the time Eve was spending with Scott and Serena. She came up with a plan to gain back their attention by looking like a hero. She siphoned the gas out of Eve's car, so that she could rescue them when their car ran out of gas. Her plan backfired however when they were in an accident and Serena lost her eyesight. After a successful surgery, though, she regained her sight. Lucy and Scott did, however, find their way back to each other. Lucy decided to market a line of dresses, and Scott served as her business partner. Before they got a chance to market them on television, the dresses were ruined and Scott suspected foul play. Then, a mysterious businessman named DV Bordisso came to town and offered to buy the dresses from them. They refused, and Scott started to suspect that DV was the one responsible for ruining them. After DV continued to sabotage their business, Lucy and Scott traveled to New York City to investigate his past. While there, Lucy went missing, and Scott suspected DV. Scott rescued her though, and proposed to her, which Lucy accepted. At The Nurses' Ball that year, Julie Devlin's daughter Christina was left in Lucy and Scott's care, whom they later adopted. Later, DV started taunting Scott about his love for Scott's mother Meg. Scott and Lucy uploaded a virus and destroyed DV's evil Cobra Project. DV then kidnapped Lee, but Scott and Kevin got him back. Scott was then arrested for shooting DV, but everyone knew he was being framed. He was later cleared after Eve got a corrupt cop's confession of planting evidence to frame Scott on tape. DV was then revealed to be Scott's biological father. Scott and Lucy later married. |-|2000s= Scott and Lucy's marriage fizzled, but Scott asked Lucy to adopt Serena, which she did. Lucy later married Kevin and they moved to France with Christina. Luke and Laura divorced, and Scott started dating her again. Luke, however, was still in the picture and would go to Laura for help with the ongoing Cassadine-Spencer feud. Scott remained very jealous of Luke because of this. Scott later asked Laura to remarry him, but Laura chose to go back to Luke instead. Scott was unhappy at seeing Laura's adoptive father Rick Webber back in Port Charles for Luke and Laura's wedding. It appeared that Rick and Scott shared a secret that they didn't want revealed. In an attempt to keep Scott quiet, Rick was able to get Scott on the ballot for District Attorney. Though they tried hard to keep the secret secret, Laura remembered what had happened. She had accidentally killed Rick's mistress years before, and Rick and Scott had covered it up. Laura went to confront Rick with this memory, and Rick ended up dead. Scott questioned Laura, who had become mentally ill, about the death, and she confessed to killing him. Scott got the confession on tape, and played it for Luke, which prompted him to take the blame for the murder to protect Laura. Luke was sentenced to life in prison, but was later able to escape. Laura was then committed to a mental institution, where she went into a catatonic state. Scott eventually dropped the charges against Luke after Alexis Davis blackmailed him into doing so after she got a hold of Laura's taped confession. Alexis had been his opponent for DA, and she dropped out of the race in exchange for Scott dropping the charges, so Scott won the race by default. In 2007, while Scott had been out of town for a while, Laura temporarily came out of her catatonia and told her daughter Lulu that she was certain she did not kill Rick Webber. Lulu vowed to find the truth and started investigating the murder. Lulu and Dillon Quartermaine intercepted a letter from Alan Quartermaine after he died. In the letter, Alan said that Scott was Rick's killer. Scott then visited Laura at Shadybrook Sanitarium and confessed to her that he killed Rick. He had gone to the house that night to see Laura and heard screaming. When he got to Rick and Laura, he saw Rick trying to inject Laura with a drug to make her forget killing his mistress years before. He grabbed a candlestick and hit Rick over the head, accidentally killing him. He left, and when Luke got there, he saw Rick dead, and Laura was so far gone that she didn't remember Scott being there. Lulu told Laura the truth, hoping that it would bring her out of her catatonic state, which didn't work. Lulu wanted to tell her father the truth, but was afraid that Luke would either kill Scott, or he'd leave town because he would feel guilty because he had pushed Laura to remember the truth about her killing Rick, which caused her to be in a catatonic state. In November 2008, Laura woke up again from her catatonic state and Scott kidnapped her and took her to Los Angeles, in hopes of renewing their relationship. Scott later returned with Laura to Port Charles. Laura then went to France to seek further treatment, and Scott secretly boarded her plane with her, heading to Paris to presumably be close to her and live near his daughters, Serena and Christina. |-|2010s= In February 2013, Scott resurfaces in Port Charles, revealing to a bewildered Luke that he and Laura are engaged. Scott's return also coincides with the appearance of a replica of the infamous Ice Princess Diamond, which had been addressed to Lulu on Valentine's Day. He is seen at the Dante's and see handing out flyers in a city park in March 2012. He stays at the bedside of Nikolas Cassadine for Laura in early April 2013. He is taken back to the hotel by Bobbie Spencer after staying awake for a long time on 4-10-13. In September 2013 Scott and Laura agree that a divorce would be best. Scott is elected DA after the former DA was found to be working with Sonny and Scott blackmailed him into withdrawing from the race. In November 2013 during an art show, Heather finally reveals to Scotty that Franco is their son to keep Scotty from arresting them both. Crimes Committed *Helped Rick Webber cover up the fact that Laura had accidentally killed Theresa Carter *Assaulted Luke Spencer upon learning that Luke was Laura's rapist 1980 *Tried to discredit Luke during Luke's campaign for mayor of Port Charles 1983 *Suspect in "murder" of Luke Spencer when Luke was presumed dead *Tried to get Susan Moore to drink herself into oblivion with Heather Webber *Married Susan Moore to gain Jason's million dollar trust 1982 *Tried to sabotage Bobbie's marriage to Jake 1988 *Exposed Bill Eckert to carbon disulfide, which made Bill disoriented at a child custody hearing 1988 *Falsely accused of kidnapping his daughter Serena 1997 *Held D.V. Bordisso captive and was later framed for shooting him 1999 *Murdered Rick Webber 2002 *Had Luke falsely arrested for Rick Webber's murder 2002 *Blackmailed Carly into signing a statement saying she saw Alexis and Sonny in bed together 2002 *Illegally listened in on a conversation between Jax and Brenda involving the Luis Alcazar murder 2002 *Attempted to suppress evidence in the Alcazar murder trial in order to make sure Jason and Brenda were convicted 2002 *Planted illegal listening device on Skye Quartermaine 2003 *Accepted bribe from Alcazar to drop the charges against him 2003 *Teamed up with Alcazar to rob the patrons of the Haunted Star on opening night 2003 *Used the Port Charles Hotel fire to escape an Internal Affairs investigation of his wrongdoings by faking his death 2004 *Impersonated a fireman 2004 *Assault; hit Skye Quartermaine over the head and stole Azure Key's treasure from her 2004 *Went on the lam with his daughter Serena to travel the world 2004 *Threatened to make Lulu Spencer pay for the death of Logan Hayes through the use of anonymous notes which compromised Lulu's sanity 2008 *Blackmailed Laura Webber into leaving town with him 2008 *Adultery; had an affair with Lucy Coe while she was married to Dr. Kevin Collins 2013 - May 2014 *Helped his son, Franco hide from the police 2014 Health and Vitals *Kidney transplant when he was younger *Drugged by Rex Stanton to make him appear to be an unfit father for Serena 1997 *Caught the superflu virus created by Chris and Frank 1998 *Drugged while held captive at Miscavige institute by Heather Webber's coconspirators 10-20, 2014 Positions held Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Baldwin family Category:Fictional lawyers Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Port Charles characters Category:District Attorneys of Port Charles Category:Fictional politicians Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters created by Frank Hursley Category:Characters created by Doris Hursley Category:Characters introduced by James Young Category:Characters introduced by Tom Donovan Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional criminals